Ever Ever After
by KaoriH
Summary: Histórias começam antes que os Contos de Fadas se tornem reais. :: Torneio Mágica e Assassina ::


**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse todos teriam cabelo cumprido n.n/**

Nota¹ : UA - sem ninjas, bêibe.

Nota² : Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics Mágica e a Assassina.

Nota³ : **Detesto futebol**.

_

* * *

_

Storybook endings, **fairy tales** coming true  
Deep down inside _we __**want**__ to believe they still do _  
And a **secret** is taught, it's our **favo**_**urite part**__ of the story_

* * *

Segredinho sujo aquele não? Ao menos ela achava que sim.

O som seco de algo sendo jogado, certamente foi o que fez com que Kankuro arqueasse as sobrancelhas, fitando-a de forma desconfiada quando abriu a porta do quarto.

- O que você estava fazendo, Temari?

_O que? Você não vai querer saber._ Ela pigarreou, e levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, momentaneamente, soltos.

- Não é da sua conta. Suma daqui.

O mais novo deu de ombros, Temari era realmente uma garota muito estranha. Ela suspirou quando ele saiu, finalmente! Sorriu antes de abaixar-se, procurando novamente seu _precioso_ livro. Era aquilo, era assim que se sentia bem... ninguém precisava saber.

- Temari! - A voz chamou do lado de fora, ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz arrastada. Maldito preguiçoso que tinha dificuldade até mesmo em fazer-se ouvir.

- O que é Shikamaru? - Berrou, pendurada na janela. Ele realmente estava lá, os cabelos presos, o uniforme de futebol e a bola embaixo do braço.

Shikamaru não respondeu de imediato, apenas por alguns segundos deixou-se admirar a figura da loura, confusa pela demora em sua resposta.

- Vai dizer hoje, ou não? - Mas essa era Temari, e Temari era agressiva demais para se deixar admirar. Por isso ele namorava com Ino.

- Os _caras_ querem saber se você vai jogar! - Claro, ele só a via como uma zagueira, então porque ela fantasiava tanto? _Pelámor_ de Deus, ele era só um pirralho, como os outros. - Temari?

- Un? Ah... vou sim, eu vou... espera, eu já deço.

Alguns minutos apenas, ela não demorava como as outras garotas para manter o cabelo impecável, para combinar maquiagem e sapatos, para se enfeitar. Depois de uma _pequena_ discução com Kankuro, culpa da gritaria da janela, ela apareceu na porta. Uniforme, chuteiras e os cabelos presos divididos em quatro.

Era estranho achá-la bonita. E daí? Shikamaru era um cara estranho.

- Vamos de uma vez.

Talvez Shikamaru apenas estivesse perdendo tempo, sonhando acordado com a loura. E porque diabos alguém sonharia com Temari? Ela também perguntava-se isso, ao chegarem no campo lá estavam as fiéis tietes dos jogadores, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata. Ela nem de longe parecia com qualquer uma delas.

Sabe, isso não doía mais.

- Hey, **mocinhas** eu vim aqui pra jogar. - Ela sorriu enviesada, vendo Uchiha levantar-se de mau-grado, caminhando até o casal recém-chegado.

- Sabe Temari... não parece, mas você **é** uma mocinha. - E sorriu maldito, sorriso esse que se desfez assim que uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro.

- Não dê atenção ao meu otouto, Temari-chan, você parece uma mocinha. - Itachi suspirou antes de segurar o rosto do irmão em sua direção. - Sasuke só está com inveja por que você é mais bonita do que ele.

Claro que Sasuke quis dependurar-se no pescoço do mais velho, e Shikamaru desconfiava que não era para acertá-lo. Amor fraternal, _claro_. Mas Temari corou levemente, Shikamaru não ficava exatamente_ feliz_ quando ela corava pelo encantador Uchiha Itachi. Encantador nas palavras das garotas, claro.

- Vamos começar de uma vez?

- Porque, animado Shikamaru? - Rock Lee, de todos ali presentes era o único que acreditava nessa teoria.

- Não, Lee... eu só quero terminar de uma vez. - E os presentes riram, Shikamaru apenas jogava por um motivo, esse desconhecido por todos. Os quase todos, Chouji sabia.

Futebol não é _exatamente_ o que se chama de esporte amigável. Os dois times, Akatsuki o dos mais velhos - todos amigos de Itachi e Temari - e os Chibis - nome dado pelo infame Uchiha mais velho - formado pelos... chibis, é isso.

Shikamaru jogava no gol. Não era exatamente como se ele **gostasse** de jogar no gol, ele só **não** corria. Naruto corria, Sasuke corria, Rock Lee corria. Eles definitivamente não precisavam de mais gente correndo, e se precisassem ainda tinham Kiba, Shino - que não falava, corria -, Neji... bem, a idéia ficou clara, até aqui.

Logo que o jogo teve início, os gritinhos ficavam mais fortes. Claro, quem decide fazer uma torcida e chamar Sakura **e** Ino, tem que ter os tímpanos bem resistentes. A única coisa estranha - ao menos mais estranha - era que as duas gritavam pelo **mesmo** rapaz.

- **SAAAASUKE**!

Temari pensou não ter ouvido direito, mas lá estavam aquelas duas desvairavas berrando pelo Uchiha emo. Itachi dizia que o otouto fazia sucesso, havia puxado à ele. Mas... Sakura não estava namorando o tal Sai? E Ino não estava como preguiçoso? Definitivamente, se fosse para ser como elas para ser considerada **mulher** o bastante, preferia continuar jogando futebol com _os caras_.

- Temari... sua cabeça está aonde, un?

- Bem em cima do meu pescoço Deidara. Não se meta.

- Só perguntei, un. DANNA! Passa, un!

Loiro escandaloso. Não era como se Temari não gostasse de Deidara, mas ele era... um pouco, perdão, muito mais feminino que ela. Isso era uma pedra no sapato, com toda certeza. E os _un_'s dele com certeza não eram sua parte preferida do dia.

O jogo não é realmente importante.Os Akatsukis ganharam, como sempre. Desde que eles começaram com aquelas _estúpidas_ partidas, os Chibis não haviam ganho nenhuma delas, mas não era exatamente como se eles se importassem.

- Dá próxima vez... - E foi atingido por uma garrafa de água.

- Cale a boca, Lee. - Assim que Neji terminou de falar, Lee sentou-se ao lado dele. Era _incrível_ aquele tipo de amizade acontecer. Se bem que... é, só amigos. _Claro_.

Shikamaru - há muito - não estava prestando atenção nos companheiros de time. Ela estava lá, junto aos outros vencedores, rindo de qualquer coisa para depois fechar a cara e socar Deidara, ele gostava disso. _Não socar o Deidara_, vê-la sorrir. Se fossem mais vezes, se fosse pra ele.

Ela não deveria ter se virado. Lá estavam os olhos dele, parados em sua direção, foi impossível não corar, Kami-sama estava agindo feito... feito uma _menininha_. Que fosse, ainda era uma garota.

- Eu vou... - Ela apontou para o outro time, um tanto afastado e Deidara a cortou, mais uma vez.

- Vamos! Vamos cumprimentar os Chibis, a diferença hoje _nem foi tão grande_ - ele comentou irônico, depois de um vergonhoso 5 à 2 em favor dos mais velhos.

Ela suspirou. Iria enfiar uma rolha na boca dele na primeira oportunidade, mas claro... todos acataram a idéia. _Morra Deidara_. Ela só queria alguns minutos que fossem com **ele**, mas Deidara tinha que atrapalhar.

Porém **elas** chegaram lá antes. Claro.

- Shika-kun... você poderia ter ido melhor sabe? - Era estranho pensar que Ino e Deidara se pareciam tanto. Ainda mais quando ele namorava com a garota parecida com um cara. Ou será que era o cara que se parecia com a garota? Problemático. - Mas você... você foi maravilhoso Sasuke-kun!

- Sim, Sasuke-kun... aquele gol foi tããão bonito. - Sakura completou, mesmo estando abraçada ao namorado. Claro, Sai estava mais preocupado em saber como estava o joelho que Naruto havia machucado, do que em dar atenção á escadalosa namorada.

Nenhum dos presentes era completamente **normal**. Shikamaru sabia perfeitamente disso.

E de todos os não-normais, ela era disparada à mais diferente. Mas Shikamaru tinha uma namorada, e essa namorada já havia voltado à pendurar-se no seu pescoço, enquanto combinava algo como pizza com o restante do time.

- Hey... bom jogo, _cry baby_. - E ele corou enquanto ela acenava e se afastava, desaparecendo de vista. Era um saco pensar em Temari, tendo Ino em seus braços, mas ele sempre gostou de mulheres problemáticas.

-

-

Ela deixou os ombros cairem relaxados e sorriu quando se abaixou para pegar algo escondido em baixo da cama.

Ela grande e rosa, as letras garrafais douradas e um ar antigo, ela sabia exatamente em que página abrir. E ao lado de uma figura onde o sol se punha e o príncipe cavalgava carregando a princesa, ela tocou as palavras em negrito.

_**E eles foram felizes para sempre...**_

- Que sabe um dia, não? - E sorriu antes de largar o livro para ir tomar um bom banho, ao menos ela já tinha um príncipe encantado... Mesmo que ele não soubesse.

**Mas quem sabe um dia?**

* * *

**n/a: **Bem... acabou n.n/ Temari não é minha personagem favorita, nem chega entre as três mais ( Hina ; Kurenai ; Tenten ) mas eu gosto dela **com** o Shika \o.o/

Não ficou como eu queria, mas eu nunca vi uma Temari mais _sentimental_ em fics, então... acho que é isso, espero que gostem \o.o/

música : Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood


End file.
